


Every King Needs His Guard

by rynling



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bravo Figaro!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid finds his way from his outpost on a solitary island to the kingdom of Figaro, where he offers his services to the king. Edgar is duty-bound to protect the people who come under his care, while Sabin will do anything to protect his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every King Needs His Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidental_zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/gifts).



> Cheers to [accidental_zombie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_zombie/profile), who posted a prompt for the [2014 Chocobo Races](http://ff-exchange.dreamwidth.org/tag/chocobo+races+2014) requesting Edgar and Sabin being close as brothers after the end of the game.

The king sat on the grand dais of his audience hall. Before him, a small man groveled. An imposing figure watched the scene unfold from behind the throne.

The kneeling man trembled, waiting for Edgar to break the silence that hung over the chamber like a leaden net. His tattered clothing, cloaked by a chartreuse lab coat that had seen better days, stood out in stark contrast against the rich red tapestries lining the stone walls.

Upon realizing that he would be offered no formal invitation to speak, he stammered, "My name is Cid del Norte Marquez. I was formerly the Chief Director of the Magitek Research Facility in Vector. I come into your honored presence seeking asylum and a position in your engine rooms. I humbly beseech you to hear my petition." Having thus spoken, he dropped from one knee to both and pressed his palms and forehead against the marble floor.

Sabin, standing at the king's right hand, watched his brother shift his weight in his seat. Edgar rested his chin on his fist as he considered Cid's words.

Sabin could read the minutiae of Edgar's expressions like a book. Tracing Edgar's tensed eyebrows and tightened lips, Sabin watched his brother make the rapid association from Kefka's madness to the psychic scars left on Terra and Celes, which was followed immediately by a recollection of Cid's long history of human experimentation. A slight crease on the king's brow stretched through the countless lives lost due to the scientist's blind pursuit of knowledge. A tiny shift in Edgar's shoulders signaled his intent to speak, but with a clenched jaw he desisted. He blinked twice, slowly, considering his duty to the best interests of his subjects. The delicate skin to the side of Edgar's right eye twitched, and Sabin saw his determination not to become like the Emperor Gestahl. Finally, Edgar's face stiffened into a blank mask, but in his eyes was not forgiveness but resignation.

The king spoke. "We have heard your petition and will grant you our pardon. A situation may be arranged for you. Our guards will now show you to your quarters. We will consult with you anon."

Edgar's archaic language chilled Sabin to his core. It was not like the king to rely on ceremony as a demonstration of his authority. It was not like his brother to feel the need to exhibit his authority at all. For as long as Sabin could remember, Edgar had worn his high position as easily as the mantle slung casually over his shoulders. Sabin sensed that his brother knew he had made the wrong decision, but that he felt there was no alternative. They both had seen the inside of the facility in Vector, and they were both disgusted by the horrors they witnessed there. Although the king must publicly express clemency, Sabin was not king.

As Cid retreated from the hall, Sabin slipped away from the throne and out of the room through a partially hidden doorway at the rear of the dais. Navigating a warren of passageways within the castle walls, he was able to intercept the two guards escorting Cid along an isolated stretch of the tunnel leading to the mechanics' barracks. With a wave of his hand, Sabin dismissed the soldiers, who departed without a word. Sabin faced Cid, and he could tell from the naked panic on the man's face that he knew his fate.

The blood did not stain Sabin's tunic, which was no longer a monk's cerulean but the deep burgundy of the Figaro standard.

When Sabin returned to the throne room, Edgar was visibly more relaxed, his legs jauntily crossed as he listened with interest to the report of one of his ministers from South Figaro. The king did not acknowledge his brother's silent reappearance; but, noticing Sabin's presence once again at his side, the corner of his mouth lifted in a barely perceptible smile.


End file.
